The Celebrity
"The Celebrity" is the twelfth episode of Jane By Design It first aired on June 12, 2012. Overview Out of juvenile detention, Billy finds himself interested in a new girl at school. India's working for Bloomingdale's now, and she's in competition with Donovan Decker. A movie star arrives at Donovan Decker; he befriends Jane. A photographer snaps a photo of the two together. Synopsis The story picked up with India’s arrival at Donovan Decker, bringing celeb hottie Aiden along with her. I love Parker Young! I loved him in Suburgatory and I really liked him here! Anyway it’s clear that India wants revenge for what Grey and Jane did to her, and who blames her? She was unjustly canned from Donovan Decker, just because Jane thought India was the mole. It’s good to see India back again, more bitchy than ever. Billy on the other hand, is still struggling at school. It seemed to me that in the beginning, Billy was actually bored with Jane. I don’t really know his ‘I’m bored’-face, but that could possible be his ‘I’m so enormously bored’-face. Maybe it’s just me and my face examinations! Eli is trying to warm up to Jane, who still thinks she should have got the job. I’m really confused here! Wouldn’t he have the job either way, if Grey chose Jane and she gave it up for Billy and school. Wouldn’t Eli be the replacement? Anyway, Jane doesn’t think he earned it and he’ll have to prove his place in Donovan Decker. Obviously, Jeremy thinks so too, calling his work immature and undisciplined. They show their collection to India, and she seemed really impressed. Until, she tells Aiden that the collection isn’t that great and that he shouldn’t hesitate to be vocal about it. Aiden follows India’s lead and doesn’t want to work with D.D anymore. At the last second, Eli comes to the rescue with a side project. He gives Aiden this really cool jacket and impressing everyone in the process. Aiden takes Jane along with Eli and Carter to diner, impressing them with his celebrity adventures. While Jane and Carter are busy being starstruck, Eli is only eye-ing Jane. In the meanwhile, Billy meets new girl Zoe and immediately clicks with her. She’s also the only one, besides Jane and the teachers, who doesn’t act like he’s some criminal. So far, I’m liking the new characters far more than the one we’ve got. The next day at school, Jane acts like a mini-celeb due to her photo on the Perez Hilton-website and hangs with all the popular kids. Billy decides to go alone to their traditional movie at the cemetery, leaving Jane all puzzled. After calling Billy a couple of times, that same evening. Jane decides to go to Aiden’s party along with Eli. Starstruck Jane is there dissed by Aiden and realises she should have gone to the cemetery instead. What she doesn’t know is that Billy came to her house, after she left. He even looks for her at the cemetery, but ends up bonding with new girl Zoe. Also, Grey figured out the fling between Jeremy and India before she was canned. Grey then decides that Jeremy has to keep her close to see what she’s up to. Turns out that India knows Jeremy’s little mole-business and threatens to take him down if he doesn’t help her instead. It’s not very clear if Jeremy is now on India’s side or on Grey’s… During the episode, Ben was giving Rita all these gifts at school. What she didn’t appreciate at all. At the cemetery, she tells Ben that she wants to take it more slowly and he doesn’t. Leaving the only option for her to do, break-up with Ben. At the end, Jane arrives at the cemetery and sees Billy with the other girl, but goes to sit with Ben instead. I missed these kind of brother and sister moments. At the end, they’ve both learned their lesson! Cast *Erica Dasher as Jane Quimby *Nick Roux as Billy Nutter *Rowly Dennis as Jeremy Jones *David Clayton Rogers as Ben Quimby *India de Beaufort as India Jourdain *Meagan Tandy as Lulu Pope *Matthew Atkinson as Nick Fadden *Andie MacDowell as Gray Chandler Murray *Smith Cho as Rita Shaw *Bryan Dechart as Eli Chandler *Mariah Buzolin as Zoe Mendez *Ser'Darius Blain as Carter *Karynn Moore as Harper *Parker Young as Aiden Chase *Brian Zarin as Photographer #1 *David Douglas as Photographer #2 *Wajid as Math Teacher Gallery Tumblr m5fb0pRYoJ1rn9f05o1 r1 500 Eli, Jane, and Jeremy.gif Eli5.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes